Lol, Laugh Out Loud, Just Shut Up
Lol, Laugh Out Loud, Just Shut Up is the eleventh episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot "Alright, Maklar, we got a lot of work to do today, not enough time to do it." "Wouldn't we technically have a lot of time." "Maklar, we only have so many hours in a day. We have to get ALL this stuff done today. And we're gonna need some help." First, Maklar and Richard had to stabilize the Plumber Station's water. "Ripjaws is perfect for this." Richard transformed into Ripjaws, and swam down to the stabilizer of the water, and worked until the water was stabilized. Next, they had to check to make sure the jump pads worked. Richard transformed into Crashhopper, and checked all the jump pads. All of them worked but one. "Ugh, come on, Grey Matter!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, but was transformed into Shocker instead. "What is the point of having to choose an alien if I'm just gonna get Shocker when I want Grey Matter and NRG when I want XLR8?" Shocker plugged his hands into either side of the pad, and conducted electricity into it. After hours of working on a few more things, the two were finally done. "Well, then. We finished in just 4 hours. SUCH a new record." "But, we have done work in less time." "Maklar, I was being sarcastic." "Oh, right, of course." "Tacos, on me?" "No, there are no tacos on you." "Maklar, it means I'll pay for them. You haven't been studying human speaking habits have you?" "Uh, no. I actually haven't." "Maklar, I gave you the 'Human Speech Habits for Dummies: Issue #69' for a reason!" Suddenly, a giant shark broke into the base. Richard got a look at the shark's collar. "Darama's pet. Of course. Maklar, you tell me who not to go?" "That's a Megal, the predatory species of an Eletrode." "So no Electrickill. Right." Richard transformed into Feedback, but failed to absorb Megal's energy. Feedback then transformed into Crashhopper, but caused little damage to Megal. "Well, THAT was a big help!" "No it wasn't." Crashhopper gave Maklar an annoyed look. "Maklar, I was being sarcastic, AGAIN! READ the Human Speech Habits issue already! NOT NOW! We have to fight Meg-" Megal threw Crashhopper against the wall, causing him to transform back. Maklar blasted at him, barely any damage done. Suddenly, there was a red flash. "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN MEGAL, PREDATOR OF ELECTRODES LIKE ELECTRICKILL! RATH WILL DEFEAT YOU EVEN IF HE DOESN'T DEFEAT YOU! AND THAT'S CAUSE RATH'S RATH!" Rath ran up to Megal, picked him up, and threw him out. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Rath transformed into XLR8 and ran to Megal's location. "He isn't gonna be any trouble for a while." XLR8 ran off to Tacopolis. "Soooooo..... wait, where's Maklar?" Back at the base. "He has been gone a while. I guess I'll waite for him here." Major Events *Richard fights Megal for the first time. *Ripjaws and Crashhopper make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. Simplicitrix debuts *Ripjaws *Crashhopper Characters *Richard *Makar Villains *Megal Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first reappearance) *Crashhopper (2x; first reappearance) *Shocker (accidental; selected alien was Grey Matter) *Feedback *Rath *XLR8 Themes Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10